abril de los tontos
by blancatwilightmaniaca
Summary: OOC Carlisle sí se convirtio en la ONU travieso Que DISFRUTA El abril s loco, Pero Emmett cree Que nadie podra ganarle en bromas


Los personajes son solo de Stphanie Meyer, y ella tuvo el ingenio de crearlos, un oneshot, que gracias a betz aprendí muchas palabras nuevas xD.

Summary: OoC Carlisle se convirtió en un travieso que disfruta el april´s fool, pero emmett cree que nade podrá ganarle en bromas

* * *

**El camino a casa esta callado y solo escucho el suave ronroneo de mi mercedes Benz, miro mi reloj y suena, son las doce de la madrugada, oficialmente es el día de las bromas, primero de abril, este año disfrutaría este día, el año pasado emmett, si se había ganado un buen regaño, pero aprovechó diciendo que había pensado que era una mala broma de mi parte, pero hoy yo seria el malévolo que nunca en mi vida había sido antes, día de Halloween, seria comparado con el día de pascuas después de las maldades que le hará a emmett.**

Estoy haciendo "zapping" a velocidad vampirica, me sorprende que cada vez pueda ir mas rápido, y aunque pueda ver todos los canales claramente, me siento con un poco de adrenalina

emmett, vas a marear a reneesme- dijo la madre de esta; mi sobrina estaba cerca del televisor y muy quietecita, por su seguridad fui mas lento

hay tío, así no es divertido

lo siento pequeña, tu madre se preocupa por ti- a lo lejos escuche como unas llantas se acercaban, sin duda era Carlisle, era inconfundible ese sonido

¡Abu!- grito la pequeña Nessie, y se puso de pie a dar pequeños brincos, Esme se le acerco y la tomo en brazos

Era hora que llegara, iniciaba a preocuparme- me pongo de pie y toco ligeramente su hombro

¿Qué podría llegar a pasarle?

Nunca se sabe, mi mente inicia a cavilar- ¿todas las madres serán así? Algún día le preguntare a bella, Carlisle entra con una sonrisa dejando inmediatamente su maletín al suelo cuando miro a mi madre sonriendo, nunca llegaría a comprender que había entre ellos, eran extraños, Edward río por lo bajo

¡que hay familia!- se acerco a Esme y le dio un beso, que obviamente nunca seria competencia a los besos entre Rosalie y yo- ¡nessie!- dijo mi padre al mirarla, la pequeña extendió los brazos hacia el y posiblemente le mostró lo aburrido que estuvo su día, Edward y bella no la habían llevado de compras como lo habían prometido, y ahora lo recordaba, Alice también estaba enfuruñada en alguna parte y Jasper tratando de mejorarle el humor

Papa- me atreví a decir, hacia poco lo habían llamado de la comisaría por un problemilla que había surgido con un papel volador que aterro exactamente en la calva de algún profesor, para emendar aquello, hoy mi día favorito por cuenta propia, me había prohibido hacer una broma, aunque me fuera casi imposible. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Bien hijo gracias por preguntar, y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡chicas!- llamo en un grito a las mujeres de la casa, que en segundos estaban junto a el

¡Yei!- grito Alice

Alice, silencio, bien ustedes hacen mucho por esta casa, y he decidido que se vallan un tiempo de vacaciones y que gasten mucho dinero en compras- saco de de atrás de su espalda unos cuanto boletos de avión

¿No es broma verdad papa?- pregunto mi rose, no evite soltar una carcajada

¿Carlisle haciendo bromas?, si papa es mas inofensivo que el gato con botas suplicando, es mas, en el si se podría decir que no mataría ni a una mosca

Bien adiós. Dijeron todas las chicas con maleta en mano, Esme se despidió de Carlisle, bella de Edward, Alice de Jasper, y rose de mi, en ese instante entro Jake por la puerta con su siempre inseparable pantalón corto de mezclilla

¿Dónde es la barata?- dijo admirado

Adiós jake- dijeron bella y nessie que estaba en brazos de su madre

Jake que quede claro que no vamos a baratas- y la voz de Alice se perdió con el quemar llantas que hicieron

Bien nos hemos quedado solos, voy a hacer unas cosas, los veo en la mañana chicos- ahora que haría Carlisle, de seguro ponerse a leer y escuchar música, me tire de nuevo en el sofá a hacer "zapping" , poco a poco me quede solo en la sala, pero no me asustaba yo era alguien rudo, y los únicos que podían asustarme eran mis hermanos y padre, y no lo harían ¿o si?, na, son como el gatito con botas, ojos redonditos y bonitos, ojos redonditos y bonitos…

* * *

_ les gusto, si es asi dejen revi... rewi... re...que?, ya ya el botoncito verde de abajo XD, im new, y betz me ayuda en todo esto, proximamente un capitulo n_n_


End file.
